


You'll Beat This World

by Kathendale



Series: Our Little Angel [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: rip carl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Rick listens to his son's final words.





	You'll Beat This World

**Author's Note:**

> I am very depressed about his death.... But... I REFUSE TO ACCEPT HE IS DEAD UNTIL THEY SHOW ME HIS FUCKING BODY

Carl lay there on the ground, sweat covering his body as his hand weakly held onto Rick's hand. "You put away your gun, how you stopped fighting. It was right. It still is. You, can still be like that again." He whispered weakly. Rick shook his head, tears threatening to spill over. "I can't be who I was. It's different now." He whispered back, watching Michonne grasping his son's other hand, sniffing sadly. He knew how much it meant to Michonne to act as a mother figure to Carl after Lori's death, and how it was breaking her to see him like this, but it was breaking him even more. "When mom was dying, she told me I would beat this world. She was wrong, I was never meant to survive for long. But you, you and Judith? You'll survive and thrive in this world, you'll defeat this world, outlive the apocalypse. You will one day be telling your grandchildren about how you found the cure." He whispered weakly, a grim smile gracing his lips as his breathing became more ragged. "No, you'll be there as well. You'll be telling your niece or nephew about how you helped." He said desperately, trying to keep his son awake. "No, dad. I'll always be with you, though." He whispered, his eye fluttering. Rick gently removed the bandage from his son's face, and looked at the wound, not once flinching. "Dad, I'm so tired." Rick sniffed, knowing Carl's death was inevitable. "Go to sleep, son. I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered, as Michonne began sobbing, grasping Carl tightly in a hug. She whimpered. "I'll be here as well, Carl. I'll find you some more comics while you sleep." She said with a sad smile, as Carl finally closed his eye for the last time. "You're wrong, son. I will not be able to survive without you." He whispered, weeping over his son's dead body.

**Author's Note:**

> The part of the final words "You put away your gun, how you stopped fighting. It was right. It still is. You, can still be like that again." Was taken from MOVIEIdol's video on Carl's last words, so I'm not sure if they are correct. The rest of his last words are what I wrote.  
> ..  
> .  
> ..  
> .  
> CoRaL iSn'T dEaD!


End file.
